


FrostPudding 7

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, TomHiddleston/Loki, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, M/M, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Loki returns to Tom and seeks his own comfort. Soft and gentle bathtub sex.





	FrostPudding 7

Loki appeared in Tom’s hotel room not long after he had first left it. With Thor now appeased he felt he was due for some tenderness. He placed the old Midgardian books on the desk and started to take the black suit off. He tossed all his kit into his chair and turned to his still sleeping lover.  
All signs of Loki’s rough attentions were gone but he knew magic only took away so much. His own throat was still sore from Thor’s affection and he decided to do them both a favor. He focused his magic on the bathroom and changed it from the adequate human one to the one he liked most in Asgard. The golden tiled tub was more of a pool and it was filled with fragrant hot water. Candles ringed the large area and flowers floated on the water’s surface. Besides his library it was the one place of peace that Loki knew of. And he had never shared it with anyone, until now.  
He uncovered the sleeping actor and wasn’t surprised when he stayed asleep. He was unaccustomed to rough handling and did have a shitty day on set before Loki went to work on him. So Loki pulled him towards the edge and scooped him up into his arms.  
Tom sighed and nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck. He smiled down affectionately and walked into the modified bathroom. He carefully walked to the marble steps and went down into the water. As they were lowered, step by step, into the water Tom startled awake and clung to his god.  
“What? What?”  
“Rest easy lover. It’s merely my bath. I thought it would be soothing on your aches.”  
Loki walked to the deep end and sat on a submerged seat. Tom blushed and moved off his lap to sit next to him. Loki just smiled at his modesty and dunked his head under the water. When he emerged Tom slid behind him and pulled him between his knees. Then he felt Tom’s nimble fingers start to massage his scalp. He used his magic to add bottles to the tub’s rim and soon he smelled the scent of the shampoo he liked. He sighed and leaned back into his mortal companion. He rested his hands on Tom’s muscular legs and let himself relax.  
Tom shampooed Loki’s hair and ran his fingers through the silky strands. His own wig wasn’t half as nice as Loki’s hair and he had the craziest urge to braid some of it. So he indulged himself and used the knowledge forced on him by his sisters. He tied off the ends and giggled. Then he used all his weight to push on the top of that black head. Loki went wide eyed as he was submerged and was spitting water when he popped back up. Tom tried, actually tried, to behave but ended up laughing so hard he was wheezing.  
“I got you! I punked the trickster! I…oh…”  
Loki had wiped the water out of his eyes, smoothed his hair from his face and smirked. He gracefully turned around as Tom was talking and fingered one of the new braids in his hair. When the actor saw the mischievous and lustful look he received he got really quiet.  
“I am impressed Tom. I rarely let my guard down long enough to be played. You did a marvelous job. I love the hair. Now it’s my turn.”  
Whatever trick he was expecting was not the one that came. Loki knelt, almost menacingly at the other end of the tub. Tom had actually been in pools not as large as that one. One moment he was looking at Loki, expectantly, a little scared but a lot turned on. The next he felt cold hands on his ankles as he was jerked under the water.  
He came up, sputtering, right underneath Loki, Who pulled him up and hauled him into his lap. He grabbed a handful of damp curls and tipped Tom’s head back for a gentle kiss. The soft touching of lips and tongues soon turned into a hard need and panting desperation.  
Tom broke away first, twisting around so he was lying on top of Loki. Loki wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned back on the submerged block. He smiled down at Tom who was running a fingertip from Loki’s mouth to his heart. He looked up and smiled. Loki looked so peaceful that Tom resisted another urge to dunk him. Instead he kissed his chest and moved a little so he could run his finger around Loki’s nipple.  
He lightly rolled the small nub between his fingers and bent his head to suck and nibble on it. Loki closed his eyes and hummed. His hands slowly trailing from Tom’s muscular shoulders down to the swell of his ass.  
After a few moments Tom reached for the other one and switched places between his mouth and fingers. His lips traveled higher and he grazed his teeth across Loki’s collarbone. He licked and nibbled every reachable surface until he was sucking on Loki’s earlobe while still lightly pinching his nipple.  
“Loki? Can you use your magic on me again? Slowly this time! But, um, I need you.”  
“No.”  
“But, what? Why? I thought…”  
“No rushing.”  
“But, I need you.”  
“And you may have me. Any way you desire. But no magic. I want to feel your tender hands on me.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take you for granted. I just get so excited around you. I’m sorry for rushing.”  
“You are wonderfully enthusiastic my lover. Now, make love to me.”  
“Oh Loki, my pleasure is to please you. So do I ready myself, or you, or…”  
“Hush Tom.”  
“But I don’t know what…”  
Loki silenced him with a kiss and sat up suddenly. He pulled Tom into his lap and did use a little magic. He produced a flute of chilled champagne. He took a sip, relishing the bubbly liquid smoothing down his throat. Then he kept an arm around Tom’s waist and brought the flute to his lips. He let Tom have a small swallow and continued to tip the glass. Tom giggled and gasped as the cold Cristal spilled over his lips and down his chest.  
Loki pushed a damp braid behind his ear and leaned forward to lick him clean. When Tom leaned in and started licking Loki’s neck he felt the last of the champagne drip down Loki’s own neck. After Loki poured the liquid on himself he set the glass down and wrapped his arms around his lover. Gently he licked and nibbled his own way to Tom’s neck. Tom was trying to hold his own but was barely hanging on. Loki overwhelmed him so easily. He stroked, caressed, and kissed every piece of his god he could reach and held on.  
One of Loki’s hands reached around and brushed down that glorious ass. He playfully squeezed one cheek then trailed his finger down Tom’s cleft. He slid his digit inside him with no resistance and only a moan from his mortal. He added a second finger quickly and Tom dropped his face into Loki’s neck with a groan. He also wantonly spread his legs and started kissing and sucking on that inviting neck.  
Loki worked his fingers in and out and closed his eyes. As Tom’s lips, tongue and teeth worried his neck he grinned and added a third finger. He was rewarded with a filthy moan and some more wiggling. He pulled Tom’s hair, gently and bit down into his neck.  
Loki pulled Tom even closer and worked his way up to his lips again. He trapped Tom’s bottom lip between his teeth and looked deep into those open blue eyes. So unlike Thor’s electric blue gray that held a lifetime of memories. Tom’s deep blue eyes seemed guileless. They were flecked with gold and green and so full of innocence, and lust.  
He watched those eyes widen as he spread his fingers and pushed. As he withdrew them he smiled and released his lip with a lick. He used a little more magic on a special lube, so they didn’t foul the water with an oily residue. Then he grabbed Tom’s waist.  
Realizing Loki’s intent Tom swung his leg around and straddled him. Then he stood and grabbed Loki’s slicked cock. He watched Loki’s face as he pumped it, slowly and knew the god needed him too. Maybe even more.  
Tom looked between Loki’s face and his cock and licked his lips. He watched the skin move over and back across Loki’s cock head and wiggled himself backwards. He leaned forward and licked the exposed tip. Hearing Loki hiss he smiled and took most of the length in his mouth. He relaxed and sucked down the rest and felt Loki go ridged under him. He had learned several tricks since Loki had first visited him and he used all of them to his advantage. He swirled his tongue, swallowed and deep throated him again.  
He heard Loki moan as he licked the bottom of his balls then he felt strong hands on his shoulders. He was pulled back up onto his lap and kissed breathless. He raised up a little more, still with his tongue in Loki’s mouth and reached between them. He fisted Loki’s hard cock once and ran the tip up and down the crack of his ass. He didn’t even know who moaned when he lined up and lowered himself onto Loki’s shaft.  
He took a deep breath and relaxed. They kept kissing and Loki took hold of his waist again. As he bottomed out he leaned back and dropped his head into the hollow of Loki’s throat. He held Loki’s neck with one hand and placed the other over his heart. He moaned as Loki started moving him forward and back. He started kissing Loki again and just held on.  
It didn’t take long for the water to start sloshing out of the bathtub and for Tom to start making a needy sound. As he started to moan Loki’s name he reached down and started stroking himself. He kept his other hand over Loki’s heart and kissed him deeply.  
“Oh Loki, I can feel you all the way up in my belly.”  
“You close darling?”  
“Yeah, please help me.”  
“Of course Tom, I want you to paint my chest.”  
“Oh Loki, right there, please, oh god. You feel so good.”  
As Loki bucked his hips hard into Tom he was also pushing and pulling him. Tom was also moving his hips and he threw back his head as the sensations were beginning to overwhelm him.  
“Now Tom, come for me now.”  
With a whispered prayer Tom closed his eyes and came hard across Loki’s chest. He bucked and trembled and Loki kept his eyes on his lover as he also found his release. He came deep inside him, screaming out his name. Tom leaned forward and swiveled his hips to milk every last drop of pleasure out of Loki.  
Loki pulled him close and kissed him hard again. Then he wrapped his arms around him and submerged them both. When they surfaced they were still intertwined and Tom shook his curls from his forehead. He stretched out, slowly and relaxed on top of Loki. He just held on and they floated with Tom’s head resting over Loki’s heart. Both content to just float in the flower scented water.  
Loki stroked lazy circles over Tom’s back and held him close.  
“Tom, are you content?”  
“When I’m with you I am. But there’s still so much I want to know.”  
“I am sorry that I abused you earlier.”  
“We all have a darkness in us Loki. I needed it rough and you gave it to me. You also healed me and made love to me. You have nothing to feel sorry for.”  
“I can not always control the monster that I truly am.”  
“You are no more a monster than I am.”  
“You are no monster my sweet mortal.”  
“I’m capable of darkness just like any other. I don’t know your real story yet but I know you. You might have roughed me up some but you didn’t really hurt me. And I don’t believe you would. I could have used the safe word Loki. I didn’t and that was my choice. Can we change it to something else though? Like, um, emeralds? Is that alright?”  
“Emeralds is fine and you are perfect. My Tom.”  
Tom wiggled closer and kissed his jaw.  
“My Loki. You know, the real reason I was so upset earlier was the reporters. They were asking questions about a mystery woman hidden away in my rooms. They noticed that I spend a lot of time up here and someone actually heard us, well, having sex. They think I’m using my Loki voice on some girl but really it was you ordering me around. They thought I was the woman and it really embarrassed me.”  
“The room is now sound proof and the rumors will die down. The media is fickle.”  
“But, do you think…do you think I’m feminine?”  
“Why would that matter to you? Is not pleasure universal? In human terms i suppose you are not overtly feminine. No woman could have withstood my fury earlier and asked for more. Or ridden my cock just now with such wild abandon. However, you do have the prettiest blush I have ever seen.”  
“Oh god Loki. I love you. Can we just float in here for a while? I think I’m going to skip my run today. I don’t think my legs work right now.”  
“Yes Tom. Find your rest with me. I certainly find mine with you. I…I regard you higher than any other. You know that? That I trust you?”  
“Yes. I know Loki. I love you and that’s enough.”  
Tom listened to Loki’s heart beating under his ear and smiled. He lazily traced a design on his chest and his emerald ring glimmered in the candlelight.  
Loki intertwined his fingers with Tom’s and held him a little closer. The words had frozen on his tongue but Tom had heard them anyway. He smiled and took a deep breath. He was home and he was willing to do anything to keep it. The hammer was going to fall soon and it was up to Loki to make sure that Tom wasn’t collateral damage. He was working on a plan but it was far from complete. And neither one noticed the raven on the far windowsill.


End file.
